HEARTBEAT・ＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ
'''HEARTBEAT・ＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ '''is the first ending song for the ''Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss ''fanseries. The song is sung by Sunao and Moe from STAR☆ANIS, featured in the first half of 1st Season. Lyrics Rōmaji= Heartbeats Atsuku Ah... Aah... Aah... Anata ga hoshii Soshite sono sekai mo Anata wo kirai Soshite sono sekai mo Mirai wo mitte Soshite kimi mo Kimi mo Soko no style Shiranai jiyuu Sonna kotoba mo shiranai "Aishiteru" anata ga yobu Sore wa uso deshou ne? Sekai wa kurushimi no bashō Maakai no smile no tame ni Dakara... Dakara... Shinjirarenai! Ne, usotsuki-san, doshite Anata wa itsumo full of lies You can't love me at all (Never love me at all) Watashi no kagayaki always make you feel blind Dakara watashi wa ＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ Ano hi mitsumete Anata to ano ko no hanashi Anata mo ano wo aishiteru deshou ne? Dakara ima watashi wa honki Anata no kokoro wo zetaini break Dakedo watashi wa hontou no onna no ko "Ah, anata wo aishiteru" "Subete wa kimi no tame ni" Demo sore wa uso deshou ne? Ne, usotsuki-san, kirai yo Anata wa itsumo sugoku baka mitai Ano ko tachi wo aishiteru deshou ne? Demo, anata ga watashi wo hoshii So, anata will never break my heart Anata wo kirai Soshite sono sekai mo Anata ga suki Soshite sono ustotsuki mo Dakara sekai wa hitotsu no basho Kodoku no basho Never ending basho Owari no basho Ne usotsuki-san, anata ga suki Watashi no kokoro mo uso ja nai yo Anata ga hoshii soshite sonno sekai mo Sekai mo Watashi no heartbeats wo tomaranai yo Dakara ima kuchizuke yo I will love you with my full body So, futari wa ＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ |-| Kanji= Heartbeats 暑く あ...ああ...ああ...あなたがほしい そしてそんお世界も あなたを嫌い そしてそんお世界も 未来を見って そして君も 君も そこのstyle 知らない自由 そんな言葉も知らない 「愛してる」あなたが呼ぶ それわうそでしょうね? 世界わ苦しみの場所 真紅 のsmileのために だから...だから...信じられない! ね、嘘つきさん、どうして あなたわいつもfull of lies You can't love me at all (Never love me at all) 私の輝きwill always make you feel blind だから私わＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ あの日見つめて あなたとあの子の話 あなたもあの子を「愛してる」でしょうね? だから今私わ本気 あなたの心を是隊にbreak だけど私わ本当の女の子 "あ、あなたを愛してる" "全てわ君のために" でもそれわうそでしょうね? ね、嘘つきさん、嫌いよ あなたわいつもすごく馬鹿みたい あの子達を「愛してる」でしょうね? でもあなたが私を欲しい そ、あなたwill never break my heart あなたを嫌い そしてそんお世界も あなたが好き そしてその嘘つきも だから世界話ひとつの場所 孤独の場所 Never ending 場所 終わりの場所 ね、嘘つきさん、あなたが好き 私の心も嘘じゃないよ あなたがほしいそしてそんお世界も 世界も 私のheartbeatsを止まらないよ だから今くちづけよ I will love you with my full body そ、二人わ ＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ |-| English= Heartbeats Hot Ah... Aah... Aah... I want you And this world too I hate you And this world too Look at the future And you too You too That style Unknown freedom You also don't know those words You say "I love you" This is a lie, isn't it? The world is a hurtful place For the full red smile's sake So... So... I won't believe it! Hey, mr. Liar, why You're always full of lies You can't love me at all (Never love me at all) My sparkle always make you feel blind Yes, I am ＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ I've looked this day You talking to that girl You also love this girl, don't you? Now I'm serious I'll certainly break you're heart But I'm a real girl "Ah, I love you" "Everything is for you're sake" But this is a lie, isn't it? Hey, mr. Liar, I hate you You're always like and idiot You love those girls, don't you? But, you want me Yes, you will never break my heart I hate you And this world too I like you And this liar too So world is a lonely place A lonely place Never ending place The place of the end Hey, mr. Liar, I like you My heart won't lie anymore My heartbeats won't stop So I'll kiss you I will love you with my full body Yes, we are ＨＥＡＲＴＢＲＥＡＫＥＲ Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Sexy Songs Category:Ending Songs